battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
M16
The M16 is an American assault rifle designed by The Armalite Corporation in 1957. It was first put into service in 1963, becoming the standard US assault rifle by 1969, replacing the M14 rifle. The M16 fires the 5.56x45mm NATO round, and, with its long barrel, can be very accurate at medium to long ranges. The M16 has a rate of fire of around 700-950 rounds per minute, depending on the model of AR15. The M16A2 and A4 variants fire in three-round bursts, while some A1 and all A3 variants fire fully-automatic. Variants of the M16 rifles have been featured throughout the Battlefield series. Battlefield Vietnam M16 In Battlefield Vietnam, the M16 is one of the standard issue assault rifles for the American and South Vietnamese factions. It is issued to the Assault kit. It has medium damage, medium recoil, mediocre accuracy and a high rate of fire. It can kill in up to four-five shots. It is recommended to fire in bursts as the weapon can become very inaccurate after prolonged fire. In close-quarters, it can be very effective due to its high power. It is limited by a small 20 round magazine and a relatively long reload. 500px-BFVM162.jpg|The standard M16 in Battlefield Vietnam M16 Sniper The M16 Sniper is also available for all American and South Vietnamese divisions. It is issued to the Scout kit. Like stated in its name, it is essentially an M16 with a x6 zoom scope, meant for medium range engagements. It holds the same characteristics of the regular M16, only being limited to semi-automatic fire. It should be noted that it still has the same accuracy, meaning that outside of medium range its spread can throw off one's aim. The user of this rifle will also only have two spare magazines instead of the normal six of its non-scoped counterpart. File:BF_VIETNAM_M16_SCOPE.jpg|The M16 with Scope in Battlefield Vietnam on Operation Game Warden Battlefield 2 The United States Marine Corps in Battlefield 2 uses the M16A2 as its primary weapon for the Assault and Medic kit. It fires in three-round bursts, with each burst doing a moderate amount of damage. The M16 included in Assault kits comes with a grenade launcher and leaf sight, while the M16 used by the Medic has no attachments at all. The Assault Kit M16 will have six extra magazines, while the Medic Kit M16 has four, though both have 30-round magazines. File:BF 2 M16.jpg|The M16A2 with a M203 grenade launcher and leaf sight in Battlefield 2 File:BF2 M16 IS.jpg|The M16A2's ironsights Renders of the M16A2 in different angles. Battlefield: Bad Company In Battlefield: Bad Company's singleplayer campaign, the M16 can be taken from fallen Legionnaire Mercenaries in the final assault on Serdar's palace, in the mission Par for the Course, and as a collectible on Crash and Grab. In multiplayer, the M16 is an unlockable issued to the Assault kit. The M16 is fully automatic and has a 50-round magazine with 150 rounds in reserve, like all assault rifles in the game. It has a low rate of fire compared to other assault rifles, but this is balanced by high damage and accuracy. It is arguably the best assault rifle in the game as it has very good accuracy and damage, and with all weapons in Battlefield: Bad Company being void of recoil, it can allow consistent fire on a target even at long ranges. Even with its low rate of fire, its high damage can best most automatic weapons in close quarters. It also has the default M203, which has a faster reload than the GP-30 or XM320 grenade launchers. There is an "M16 Trophy" awarded once a player achieves six kills with the M16 in a round. This trophy is usually accompanied by the 'Assault Rifle Efficiency' trophy when awarded. File:BFBC_M16.jpg|The M16 in Battlefield: Bad Company multiplayer on Oasis File:BFBC_M16_Iron_sights.jpg|The M16's iron sights in Battlefield: Bad Company Battlefield Heroes M16 In Battlefield Heroes, the M16 was released as part of the [[Battlefield Heroes gets Bad Company|''Battlefield Heroes'' gets Bad Company]] event. Its stats in the Battlefield Heroes weapon store say that it has a high rate of fire, short range and a 45-round magazine. It is the equivalent of the National Army AK-74, and costs 1120BF to buy (1200 for National players). File:BFH_M16_Stats.png|Stats for the standard M16 SMG File:BFH_M16.png|A standard M16 SMG at a rest position File:BFH_M16_firing.png|A standard M16 firing BFH m16.png|A model of the standard M16 in Battlefield Heroes Tier 1 M16 A second M16 was released as part of the Tier 1 event, named as the Tier 1 M16. This new M16 has a unusable scope, a 30 round magazine, a low rate of fire and a long effective range. The Tier 1 M16 costs 1200BF to buy for an unlimited duration, and is only available to the Royal Army. File:BFH_Tier1_M16_Stats.png|Stats for the Tier 1 M16 BFH Elite M162.png|A model of the Tier 1 Elite M16 in Battlefield Heroes SOF M16 As a part of the ''Battlefield Heroes'' Christmas event, the SOF M16 was released on December 2, 2010 for purchase through the in-game store. It features a winter camouflaged M16 with a usable scope. BFH MR+R Stats SOF.png|Stats for the SOF M16 SOF M16 2.png|A model of the Scoped SOF M16 in Battlefield Heroes Battlefield: Bad Company 2 M16A2 Only available in multiplayer, the M16A2 is the 7th and last assault rifle issued to the Assault kit requiring 47000 points to unlock. It has 30 round magazine size, a three-round burst fire mode, an M203 and can also accept a Red Dot Sight or a 4X Rifle Scope, like all kit specific weapons in Bad Company 2. Although being limited to burst fire, its fire rate is quite high. It can mainly be used like the AN-94, especially to disrupt snipers at long ranges. However, due to its three-round burst, fire rate, and accuracy it can be very effective against other assault rifles and even SMGs at medium to close range as well. This weapon is easier to make fully automatic, or at least close to it, than the AN-94. The weapon is very common online among experienced players because of its average power, accuracy, and low recoil. It is usually seen with a 4X Rifle Scope. The M16A2 is also commonly seen with Magnum Ammo, which effectively makes it like a sniper rifle (when used with the 4x Rifle Scope) that can be used at close range, although at longer ranges, it is advisable to use recoil sweeps to make all of the bullets hit the target, as the recoil pattern will kick in after the first shot unlike the AN-94, and as such, the crosshair will wander off target before the second and third bullet is fired. M16A2 SA The M16A2 SA is also available to those who have purchased the SPECACT DLC. It is the M16A2 customized with Woodland, Desert or Arctic camouflage depending on the environment the player is in. The M16A2 SA is obtainable on XBL (Xbox Live) for 160MS points, through Dr. Pepper as a promotion, or purchase through the PlayStation Store (PS3) or the EA Store (PC). A player using this weapon can, optionally, also be equipped with a special uniform. Firing the M16A2 BC2 M16A2.png|The M16A2 at Laguna Presa in Rush. BC2 M16A2 IS.png|The M16A2's iron sights. BC2 M16A2 SA.png|The M16A2 SA in woodland camouflage at Laguna Presa in Rush. BC2 M16A2 SA IS.png|The M16A2 SA's iron sights. M16A2StatsBC2.png|The M16A2's in-game stats evaluation M16A2AN94Stats.png|Comparision between M16A2 & AN-94 Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam In Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam, the M16 (killfeed) or the M16A1/M16 A1 (menu, killcam, kit selection screen) is issued to the Assault kit. It has an automatic fire mode. Compared to other assault rifles, it has the highest rate of fire, the lowest damage, the longest reload time, and the smallest hipfire spread. Firing the M16/M16A1 Firing the M16/M16A1 M16 BC2V.png|The M16 at Hill 137. M16 BC2V IS.png|The M16's iron sights. File:M16A1.jpg|The M16 in the hands of a US Marine in Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam. M16StatsBC2V.png|The M16's in-game stats evaluation Battlefield Play4Free M16A2 In Battlefield Play4Free, the M16A2 is a buyable weapon for the Assault Kit. It fires in a three-round burst mode and has very high accuracy, allowing it to kill in two-three bursts at most ranges. The iron sights, though bulky compared to other weapons' sights, are quite easy to use, and the weapon can be useful at longer ranges, thanks to its controlled burst firing resulting in less chance of missed shots. The model used for the M16 includes an M203 grenade launcher, though this cannot be used. This was probably because the M16 with the attached M203 was the only weapon model Easy Studios had to work with in early testing of the game. File:M16A2 BFP4F.jpg|The M16A2 in Battlefield Play4Free. File:M16A2 BFP4F sights.jpg|The M16A2's iron sights. File:M16A2 BFP4F menu.jpg|The M16A2's menu entry. Veteran's M16A2 The Veteran's M16A2 has near-identical stats and performance to the regular M16A2, albeit with increased damage and five more rounds per magazine, as well as a rugged appearance, showing heavy use. It, along with the Veteran's M1911 and 25 each of Field Bandages and Adrenaline Shots were included in the New Recruit kit for Assault Kit soldiers. As it does even more damage per bullet, as well as having more rounds in each magazine, it is even better at killing opponents. A downside to this is that the weapon costs a lot more to use, totaling 1650 Credits per day or up to 630 for unlimited use. Elites's M16A2 The Elite's M16A2 is an even further improved version of the M16 doing even more damage per shot and allotting the player a spare magazine. It comes with an even greater price tag as well, costing over 3000 Credits to use per day, or up to 850 for unlimited use. The weapon has a much cleaner look than the veteran or regular M16 - showing that it is well cared for - and sports a tan paint scheme on the handguard, pistol grip, and stock much like the other Elite weapons. Battlefield 3 In Battlefield 3, the M16A4 is seen in several videos and trailers, such as the Fault Line trailer and the EA PWNED interview. It is issued to the United States Marine Corps Assault Kit. It retains its three-round burst capabilities but is able to switch fire modes from semi-auto to full-auto. Interestingly, in the Caspian Border gameplay advertisement, the M16 is referred to as the M16A3, rather than the -A4. According to a tweet by Alan Kertz aka Demize99, a gameplay designer at DICE, the M16A3 will be the default assault rifle for US forces.Twitter / @Demize99: @NoDivide The A3 is the de ... - August 16th, 2011 File:BF3 US MARINE M16A4 (EA PWNAGE ANIMATION DEMO).png|The M16 in the hands of a US Marine during the Animation demo of the EA PWNED interview File:M16A4_BF3.png|The M16A4 in the trailer "Battlefield 3: Operation Metro Multiplayer Gameplay Trailer." File:BF3_M16.png|The M16A4 in Battlefield 3's Paris multiplayer gameplay trailer File:BF3_M16A3_Headshot_killfeed.PNG|M16A3 in the killfeed File:BF3_M16_RDS.PNG|An M16 with a red dot sight File:BF3_M16_ACOG.PNG|An M16 with a ACOG sight Trivia *In Battlefield Vietnam ''and ''Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Vietnam the M16 has some rust. *In Battlefield: Bad Company, the M16 and the M416 have very similar, if not identical, reload animations. *In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, the M16 is the only assault rifle in the game that is reloaded by pulling the charging handle back. *In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, when the M16 is fired, the ejected casings spawn just next to the gun, instead of coming out the ejector port. *In Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam, the M16 has far different iron sights from those of the base game's M16, and more so closely resemble the iron sights of the M16 from Medal of Honor, whose multiplayer was also developed by DICE. *The M16 in Battlefield Bad Company 2: Vietnam also has a decal on the lower receiver magazine well that is found on the Medal of Honor M4A1 Veteran Version in the exact same place. *In Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam, the M16 has a similar third-person firing sound to the M16 from Battlefield Heroes. *In Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam, the M16 has a soldier's dog tag tied around the receiver of the weapon. *In Battlefield Play4Free the meshes and textures for the M16A2 are a direct copy from Battlefield: Bad Company 2, this is due to the M16A2 being one of the first weapons in the game's development, so the developers, didn't bother taking out the unusable M203 grenade launcher, like they did (and even made new meshes for these weapons later on) for the AEK-971's GP-30 and the StG.77 AUG's M203. *In Battlefield: Bad Company 2 it is one of two guns that fire in three round burst, the other being the M93 Raffica. *In Battlefield Vietnam, the damage system file for the automatic M16 is almost identical to that of the Thompson submachinegun from Battlefield 1942, including its title being "Thomson". Videos Video:BFV M16 footage|Gameplay with the M16 in Battlefield Vietnam, on the map Operation Flaming Dart Video:BFV M16 w/ scope|Game play of the M16 with scope on Operation Irving in Battlefield Vietnam Video:BF2 M16A2|An overview of the M16A2 in Battlefield 2. Video:M16A2|Gameplay with the M16A2 in Battlefield : Bad Company 2 at Atacama Desert in Conquest mode Video:M16|Gameplay with the M16 in Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam at Operation Hastings, Cao Son Temple and Hill 137 in Conquest mode External links *M16 on Wikipedia *M16 on Modern Firearms References __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Gold Category:Weapons of Battlefield Category:Weapons of Battlefield Vietnam Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Weapons of Battlefield Heroes Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam Category:Weapons of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Assault Rifles Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Weapons of Battlefield 3